The Prince's Minor Head Injury
by vegetas-shoulder-devil
Summary: Bulma throws a bottle of Windex at Vegeta, completely altering his personality. The 1st part of a series! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

by Vegeta's Shoulder Devil "The Prince's Minor Head Injury "  
  
Introduction: I this wrote on a plane back from San Diego. My friends ask me why I like writing Vegeta fanfics so much and this my response, " Because it's just funnier when it happens to Vegeta." This is actully the first part of a sequel which I'm writing called " Living with the Prince" which will come out as soon as I feel like typing it. So don't get your heart set on reading it, I'm VERY lazy. And yes this does leave you hanging. Sorry, too bad for you! I know, I'm mean, I have to live up to my nickname. Yes, I am a girl with the nickname Vegeta! Wanna make somethin' of it?! Okay, I'm probably boring you now, at least those of you who haven't skipped this and gone on to the good stuff. I'm gonna shut-up now and let you read this, and thank you for reading all this crap. I like to ramble.  
  
Prologue: Vegeta gets wacked in the head and completely loses his personality.  
  
Bulma is cleaning the windows. " Vegeta , give me a hand!", Bulma yells, " I can't reach the top  
window!"  
  
" Why? You've got two of your own!" yells Vegeta in reply. "You big jerk!" screams Bulma as she ceases the Windex, and hurls it at Vegeta's head. Startled, Vegeta falls over and hits his head on the tile. "Dad!", yells Trunks, " Are you all right ?" Vegeta regains conciseness.  
  
"Unhand me you naive!" snarls Vegeta,"I am Lord Henry, King of the Netherlands! I am famous throughout Normandy for inventing cheese!"  
  
Trunks and Bulma stare at Vegeta for a minute and fall over in typical anime style. "Dad, are you feeling all right?" asked Trunks. "Fool!" shouted Vegeta. " I am not your father! I've have stated who am quite clearly! But I have no time to deal with you peasants, I must return to the consul!"  
  
Vegeta flies out the window, and into a tree.  
  
"Oh great." sighs Bulma as she runs outside. She kneels down by Vegeta who's sprawled out on the grass. "Hey Lord Henry! Wake up!" she barked as she poked his head." Bulma! That was rude!" Vegeta said in a strange, sweet voice. Bulma recoils after hearing Vegeta sound just like Goku.  
  
"V-veget-ta are you all r-right?" asked Bulma shakily. " Never better. Thank you for asking. Oh yeah, did I tell you I love you today?" Bulma falls over in typical anime style. " Bulma, darling are you all right?" asks Vegeta sheepishly.  
  
Trunks walks outside and sees his mother sprawled out on the ground in shock." Hey, I thought you were the one who hit the tree." said Trunks flatly. " I did, and I'm fine but your mother's not. Let's get her inside." asserted Vegeta. Trunks is speechless. "That bonk to the head must have completely altered Dad's personality. This could get interesting."  
  
Vegeta picks up Bulma and carries her inside, closely followed by Trunks. Vegeta gently sets Bulma on the couch. " What did you do to her?" ask Trunks suspiciously. " I did nothing but tell her I love her." replied Vegeta in Goku's usual confused voice. Trunks falls over in typical anime style. " That's probably what scared her." said Trunks. "I don't see why." replied Vegeta innocently, " I thought that would make her happy." Trunks falls over again. " Are you all right, son?" asked Vegeta with consern in his voice," Here, let me help you up." Vegeta helps him up and he falls over again.  
  
Vegeta has that confused look on his face that Goku always does as Trunks gets up." I'm going to make your mother some tea." Vegeta announced, " Would you like some?" Trunks goes bug-eyed. " S-sure." replied Trunks shakily.  
  
Vegeta came back with two cups of tea, and hands one to Trunks with that sweet smile Goku always has. " I hope your mother wakes up soon." sighed Vegeta, " I sure hope I haven't frightened her." "He's sure frightening me." thought Trunks. Bulma starts to regain conciseness. " Ah, good she's coming around." sighed Vegeta with relief.  
  
Bulma opens her eyes and sees Vegeta beaming down at her with his big Saiyen eyes. "Trunks, I'm dreaming. Wake me up." said Bulma slightly dazed. Vegeta puts on an odd look and hands her the cup of tea. Bulma takes the tea shakily, almost dropping it. " Careful, dear." says Vegeta sweetly. Bulma almost faints again." Are you all right, Bulma." asked Vegeta. " AM I all right, I believe the question is, are you all right!" retorted Bulma. " I told you, honey I'm fine." said Vegeta reassuringly," Besides, I'm not the one who just fainted."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and tried to access the situation. "Okay, my husband has hit his head, and become a sweet, kind, and loving person. Let's weigh out the Pros and Cons:  
  
Pro: He's isn't a stubborn, arrogant, hot-headed jerk anymore.  
  
Pro: He won't insult me anymore.  
  
Pro: We won't get in vicious arguments anymore.  
  
Con: He's dense, like Goku.  
  
Pro: He's being much nicer, and easier to live with.  
  
Con: .  
  
Okay, maybe this will work out."  
  
Epilogue: Will Bulma leave Vegeta like this? Will the cons on her list grow? Will Trunks ever speak again? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? Find that out and much more in......... " Living With the Prince"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in this fanfic. I also don't own Johnny Bravo. I'm only an obsessed fan, who's not making any money. So please DON'T sue me! 


	2. Living With the Prince

Chapter: 2 "Living With the Prince"  
  
Introduction: Hey all you net jockeys, Z fans, and fanfic readers! I'm back with the second chapter! This isn't exactly a dialogue one, where everything is happening as you read it. These are actually entries taken from Bulma's diary. So your just gonna have to picture all this in your head. Trust me, it won't be that hard! Okay, I'm gonna once again, shut up and let you read! Thank you for choosing this fanfic! Have a safe read!   
  
Prologue: Now that Vegeta has his new personality, Bulma is learning to live with it. (short prologue, huh?)  
  
Day: 1 with Vegeta's new personality  
  
Vegeta is a lot sweeter now. It's hard to adjust to his new disposition. I mean, he's gone from "Prince Conceited" to "Prince Charming". He's like the perfect husband. He told e he loved me twice today, and even offered to help cook dinner! That's more than he usually does in a year! He hasn't set one foot in the gravity chamber. He says he doesn't have time, what with all the things to be done around the house. I was wondering if he was the same man I married fourteen years ago! Trunks hasn't said a word all day. I think he's still in shock.  
  
Day: 2  
  
Vegeta is too nice! He's treating me like a queen. It's starting to annoy me. He doesn't let me do anything. He even walks me to the bathroom! He mowed the lawn, AND took out the trash. My son is now hiding under the kitchen table. He says his father's scaring him, he's even starting to scare me. I can't help but take advantage of this situation. I'll never have to work again. Although, I hope I don't get fat. My favorite dress didn't fit me this morning, and Vegeta offered to go to the mall with me to buy me a new one! What's next! Is he gonna try it on for me? The old Vegeta would have called me fat and left it at that. In some ways, I miss how he used to be.  
  
Day: 3  
  
I've had it up to here with my husband! I swear, I've married a copy of Goku! Vegeta did my PAPERWORK today. And the pisser of it is, he did it PERFECT! And in record time. Not to mention he told me he loved me exactly fifteen times today. I counted. I'm surprised he didn't do that for me too. My son runs in fear of his father, even more so than usual. I don't blame him. Poor kid. He refuses to come out from under his bed. I'm worried. Everybody's coming over for a little get-together. I hope Vegeta doesn't scare them out of their wits. Just think, one Goku's bad enough, but two? Where's my aspirin?  
  
Day: 4  
  
I can't believe it! My husband actually wanted to take me to the mall today. He didn't even mind when I had him try on clothes. And every time I came out of the dressing room he applauded me. And even when I was wearing the outfit I had came in with he still applauded me. I'm starting to get scared. He even offered to carry everything, without one complaint. Trunks is still hiding under his bed. I'm really starting to get worried. I've got to get Vegeta back to his old self!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. It belongs to a heck-of-a-lot of people, who are not me. And I don't own any of the characters in here either. So keep your freaking lawyers off me!  
  
Author's note: I know this fic kinda sucked. But don't blame me! It seemed like a good idea at the time! Oh yeah, the real Vegeta dropped the charges. Bulma made him no doubt. He is so whipped.  
  
Vegeta: I heard that!  
  
Vegeta's Shoulder Devil: .No you didn't. -_-' 


End file.
